machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Citizen Mei - Prt 02
Zone 21 - Green Sector The Body Shop 13-11-2255. 1005L -- Mrs Wallace was waiting for her on the pad as the Floater landed allowing Mei to step off while another pair of bodies she was unfamiliar with rushed from the facility to board before the floater heading skyward again. " I trust you had fun Ma'am ? " Mrs Wallace offering a frown of disapproval regarding Mei's current choice of attire. Mei shot Wallace a nasty look. " I wouldn't call whoring out my services to pay off debts this place is stacking up fun." Wallace caught Mei's meaning at once and quickly nodded her understanding losing the look at once. " Sorry Ma'am, I was ..." Mei shook her head. " No your right, I'm decked out like a South 40's hooker. I would like to put on something a little less ... " Wallace nodded. " Best not to head directly for your office than. You have a number of unannounced visitors this morning already lined up to see you. " Mei nodded starting across the platform towards the lifts. " Do we know who ? " " The Office of the Census, The Office of Veteran Affairs, City University Offices, The Office of Citizen Welfare, Some Uniformed Fleet Naval offices, and about a dozen legal types looking like sharks in the water." Wallace went down the list. " We have least a dozen more scheduled for this afternoon." Mei frowned. " All legal matters will be handled by our legal Staff. Send all the Vultures to Roundtree to be sorted out and escorted out by Greene and his boys if they're not worth the paper they're printed on." Wallace nodded her understand. Mei nodded in turn feeling the confidence that she was the Bitch in charge flowing back into her. A short time later she seated herself at her desk dressed once more in a stylized black blazer and skirt over a Canary Yellow silk blouse. The platinum B&S logo pin fixed to her breast pocket and her trademark wireframe glasses resting neatly on her nose. Mei was ready once more to face the business world. -- The clearance of her 22-10 and the restoration of her status as a true Citizen of Oracle City was not something that just happened overnight. In her case however it pretty much had and in doing so with every dirty trick, lost transaction, and unlawfully credit charged became a matter of public record that no office of the city had the opportunity to cover up or deleted from the official record. Overnight Mei went from virtual non-entity to a very real somebody with a record of abuses to her person by both the City and Corporate offices stretching back nearly a decade. Not only that but her official Education and Training Records had appeared as if by magic as well as did her Official Military Service records her offical rank and a very long list of awards and merits a matter of public record as well. Her restored status had the very unfortunate effect on the city grid of being like a giant rock dropped into a septic tank stirring up the water and rising all the shit to the surface that had lain forgotten at the bottom. The long list of bodies waiting in the reception room were here to perform damage control and unfortunately simply killing her wasn't an option anymore because it appeared that Travis had apparently had the forsight to make their engagement a matter of public record as well. So in addition to having her citizenship restored but she was now officially hated by more than half the eligible females in the city as well as no small number of males who had secretly hoped that Travis Robins was sexually inclined to towards the more masculine gender. Her face was also on more than half the displays in the city as the media was struggling to put together who the hell she was and how the hell she had managed to trick poor poor Travis Robins into an agreement of marriage. It was going to be a very very very busy day.